Apocalypse
by David Gallagher
Summary: Five different people, united by one destiny that will change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1, Part A: Meet Cain

Cain stepped forward from the brush, and untied his cloak from around his neck. He looked towards the lake in front of him, surrounded by rich, lush forest. The noon sun shone brightly down on the lake, and the soft waves of the water appeared to glow with the sun. He squatted down and put his sword on the ground. Cain was tired, he had been searching all day for the prince, but had no trace of him.   
  
He was going to find him, no matter if it took him all the way to the border. He was going to find Prince Andrew of Gaber, and bring justice to where it would be due. Andrew would be for all of his pain.   
  
Cain felt someone's pressence next to him, and he stood to find Arteggio standing there. The old man looked very bright today, as if he woke up and smiled alongside the sun for every second of his day. Arteggio's old rags were brown from years of use. They used to be of brighter oranges and yellows, but have slowly faded. He lurched forward with his long, wooden staff. "You know, Cain", he said calmly, "Revenge is a very strong offense. I do not approve of this."   
  
"I don't care", Cain replied solemnly, "He will die before nightfall, if I have my way. I better damn well have it. You know I've had to deal with all this for two years. Being kicked out of town on charges of thievery, then being hunted down by your own friends isn't a very normal way of life." He sighed, "It has to end here, and it will end here."  
  
Arteggio looked towards the other side of the lake, and seemed as if he were talking with the trees. he squinted with the glare of the sun, and smiled. "He is on the main path to Dakken now, about 2 miles south of here." He turned to a path a few feet from where they were, "Go down that way, and you will catch up with him by mid-afternoon."   
  
Cain seemed puzzled, "Why are you letting me go?"  
  
Arteggio walked closer to Cain and patted his shoulder, "My dear friend," he said, "I have my ways, go find yours." 


	2. Chapter 2, Part B: The Road

Cain kneeled behind the thick bushes that lined the dirt road. He thought about how he was going to kill Andrew. Slowly? Let him dangle and scream for awhile before dealing him in, or kill him quickly. They would've hung Cain for the crime he committed.   
  
He heard the soft steps of the royal horses pulling their prince down the road. He leaned against the bush gently and peeked his head over the side. One lone guard sat at the front of the covered carriage. He was a large black man, wearing shining armor, but letting his head go bare. He let a gentle whip at the horses, and the continued down the path near where Cain sat. His chance was coming.   
  
As they passed by him, Cain looked at the royal crest embedded on the white sheet over the carriage; the royal family's sword entangled in a rose. The same sword that brought down the Orc lord Karnack 500 years before was now nothing but a symbol of corruption in the royal courts. Cain would be sure to end that today. He ran onto the road as the carriage passed and unsheathed his sword. He held it next to him, ready to strike the back cloth of the carriage. He walked tensley behind it. If he struck, there was no going back.  
  
He lifted his blade, what little sun piercing the forest shone bright on the blade that was as long as his leg. He struck against the carriage, and with a loud crash and neighs, the horses took off. Before Cain knew it, he was riding the back of the carriage, trying to climb into where he cut. He slid in, being thrown back and forth by the wild horses. He saw Andew, his pretty blond hair, his blue eyes staring in terror. His red suit, with the royal insignia over his chest. How Cain hated this brat. He tackled at Andrew, and threw them both of the carriage and onto the dusty road.   
  
Cain rolled off the bamboozled prince and stood. What a pitiful creature, Cain thought to himself. Andrew snivled away to the safety of a bush, but Cain got him just in time. He picked up him by the collar and held him on his knees. He brought his blade to Andrew's neck.  
  
"Now then, let's see how you like to be brought before justice!" cried out Cain. It was then he realized that the horses had stopped, and his own throat was close to the guards large sword.   
  
"Drop your weapon," he demanded coldly.   
  
Cain didn't dare move, "What have I got to live for, huh? This brat took everything!"  
  
"I-I don't know you!" cried out Andrew in a sob.   
  
Cain looked down at him, "I'm Cain Farfire, remember me now? The man you said stole a royal gem?"  
  
Andrew stared up at him in horror, "My god! They never caught you!"  
  
Cain snickered, "Looks that ways." He felt a cold hand on his arm, squeezing it hard.  
  
"Let him go." said his guard.   
  
There was a long pause, no one daring to move a muscle. The birds of the upper trees chirped as the day went on. The trees rustled with breezes that grazed their tips. Other than a slight ruffling of trees and birds, the forest was silent and barren.   
  
Cain finally found the courage to speak, "You let me go, and I promise I'll let this brat go."   
  
The guard thought about it, and yielded his sword, as did Cain. Cain turned to look at him. He was tough looking, Cain knew he couldn't take him on. Not easily anyways. There was something about him though. Maybe it was his soft brown eyes surrounded by his hard complexion that made him seem odd.   
  
The guard turned towards the forest, "I heard something." Cain and him stared into the forest.   
  
Andrew got up and was confused, "What's going on? I don't hear a peep!"  
  
Cain heard the rustle of underbrush a way off, "I hear it." He strained his ear to listen further, and it hit him, "Run!" He ran off down the road. The guard caught on quickly, and dragged the Prince down the road with him.   
  
No matter how hard they ran, the Orcs that came out of the woods were too fast for any of them. They quickly caught up with Andrew and the guard and knocked them down and unconcious. Cain sprinted, trying to evade a nearby Orc. Cain turned and thrust his sword into it, as it let out a squeal of pain. Its pig-like face horrified, it dropped quickly. Cain felt more upon him, and was hit too.   
  
After Cain, the guard, and Andrew were picked off the ground by the Orcs, a human came out from the brush. His hair was tangled, crossing over his eyes and wrapping around his head. He had dark eyes, full of anger. He glanced at Andrew, and smiled evily. One of the Orcs came up to him, "Lord Cartegan," it snorted, "What shalt we fdoo wif the prins and his freends?"  
  
The man's smile grew bigger, "Take them all back to the castle and chain them up. I want to make sure they suffer before they die." 


	3. Chapter 3: Long Lost

Cain and the others awoke slowly, suprised that they had lived. Cain looked himself over, and disocovered him and the others were chained to a wall, and couldn't move. "What the hell is this?" He heard an Orc grunt a response from the far wall, near a solid steel door.   
  
Andrew's guard turned to Cain, "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Cain shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I'm more concerned about why we're still alive. Orcs usually kill and eat on site. Where'd this castle come from anyhow? I know these woods better than anybody around, I've never seen this place before." The room they were in was dimly lit, with four torches burning at the corners.   
  
"Can you get out of here?" asked Andrew, looking towards Cain.  
  
"Hey," scowled Cain, "If I could get of here, I would be by now."  
  
"No need to get all tense, I figured you couldn't get out anyhow."  
  
"I got out of that noose you put me in! Didn't I? Huh?" Cain was screaming sharply now, angry at the Andrew's comment.   
  
"Now, I-" Andrew was cut off by the creak of the door opening. In approached the man that took them from the forest. His eyes moved from the guard to Cain, then focused on Andrew. His angry eyes pierced him.   
  
Cain asked, "Who are you?" Cain wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not. Orcs were fierce, but a human who was friends with an Orc might be worse.   
  
He grinned a smile that was as wicked as his eyes, "Is my name all that important to you? You are my prisoners, and unless you defeat me in battle, you will die." The Orcs around him laughed and snorted as if in applause of what he said, "But, I'll take your question as a last request. I am Cartegan." He glared at Andrew, and the prince looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
Andrew went instantly pale, and looked closley at the man. Covered in dirt, his clothes were stained brown and his cape was a maroon color. He looked familiar though, but Andrew couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
"You've forgotten about me already, Andrew?" said Cartegan. "Just like you to, I suppose." He chuckled lightly, "But I'll bet you remember this..." An Orc brought Cartegan a long, bright sword with a silver handle and its tip edged out. He walked close to Andrew, and brought his sword to Andrew's arm. Cutting his sleeve off, he revealed to Cain and the guard a large scar that crossed into Andrew's arm. "It hurt, didn't it?" He laughed.   
  
Andrew began shaking, finally realizing who this Cartegan was, "Brother..."  
  
"So you do remember, then!" Cartegan laughed, "Excellent!"  
  
Cain snarled at Cartegan, "What are you going to do with us?"  
  
Cartegan turned to Cain and got close to his face, "You, peasant, are no concern of mine." He walked sheathed his sword and stepped back, "But if you must know, I intend to steal the Orc Stone."  
  
"The what...?" asked Cain.  
  
Andrew's guard answered Cain, "When Sir Walter Gaberini defeated the Orc Lord Karnak 500 years ago, he discovered he could not truly destroy him. Instead, he sealed the Orc in a sacred stone given to him on a previous adventure. The stone lies with the Arch Mage of our land, where he keeps it safe in his tower. There's no way, but through the Arch Mage himself to get that stone."   
  
Cartegan laughed again, "You are mistaken. I have 10,000 Orcs under my regime at this time. 5,000 have said they will join when Karnak is released. Many other creatures of the mountains have also enlisted in my army. Even some elves! Ha ha! Gaber has a mere 9,000 in its army. My father cannot meet my superior power, and not even the Arch Mage can take on more than 1000 Orcs."  
  
"Why do you need this Karnak, then?" demanded Andrew. Cain seemed suprised at his forcefullness, "You have enough to take Dakken as well! Why do you need him?"  
  
"You see, brother, it is not just a matter of the number of soldiers I have, or the cities I destroy. You, brother, exiled me from my home! Because of you, I left ashamed of myself. No more, brother! No more! The symbol of Gaber, the Orc Stone, will be mine. The very essence of your crest will be mine!" He turned to the guard, "Keep them quiet, I'll be back in an hour. They will die then." The guard laughed at Cartegan's prisoners as he stormed out.   
  
After the three pondered on a plan, Andrew spoke, "so what are we gonna do?"  
  
Cain nodded to him and whispered, "I think I have a plan." 


End file.
